


Little Divinity

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: January Batch 2020 [3]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, F/F, Soiling, diaper use, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Parvati notices that Ganesha's arrived in Chaldea and decides to go spoil him. Shame he's currently hitching a ride inside of Jinako.
Relationships: Parvati | Lancer/Jinako (Ganesha) | MoonCancer
Series: January Batch 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667422
Kudos: 10





	Little Divinity

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous.

Chaldea. The home of many Servants. Even though they came from wildly different cultures and completely different points in time, many of them were able to get along thanks to the bonds that they shared with their Master.  
  
Some of them, however, didn't want to get along.  
  
"Oh, Ganesha, darling? Where are you? Mommy's been looking for you, and Master said you finally arrived... I want to see you again, after so, so long..." The sweet sound of a mother's voice echoed throughout the white halls as a lavender-haired girl gently stepped down them, her blue dress refracting the light above. She was Parvati, an Indian goddess who had manifested using the body of Matou Sakura. Sure, her body wasn't quite as... fulfilling as she was used to, but her gentle soul matched her demeanor, and thus they were deemed compatible.  
  
By contrast...  
  
"Don't let her see me, don't let her see me, don't let her see me..." A muffled voice muttered from within a broom closet, belonging to one particular woman who hadn't wanted to get involved in any of this. Carigiri Jinako, the woman who had managed to endure the Moon Cell incident. A nerd and a shut-in who filled every single checkbox. She wouldn't normally be fit for a divine container, but thanks to the Indian god Ganesha's natural girth... The two ended up becoming one. Thankfully, the elephant-like god decided to spare her the experience of being a guest in her own body...  
  
But that just meant that she was now privy to the wrath and the love of said god's dear mother. If she ever laid her eyes upon Jinako's chubby body, she wouldn't see a vulnerable and lazy nerdy girl who liked to stay inside and binge on video games until she drowned her sorrows. She'd see her beloved son... and considering how much she had been missing said son, she was worried that she was going to do something drastic. Something that she would never recover from...  
  
Unfortunately for the thickly padded woman, she wasn't allowed any sort of mercy, as the door to the closet was practically yanked off its hinges as it went flying down the corridor. Standing in front of her was her divine cohort's dearest maternal figure, who seemed... Well, to say anything negative about her character would just earn her a bigger punishment, so she'd have to settle with 'pleasant'.  
  
"There you are, Ganesha! Mommy's been looking for you all over. Why're you in this dinky old closet? Did you do something bad to one of your followers again? Honestly, I thought you had gotten over that part of your life. Come on, let Mommy take care of everything..." Parvati reached out to grab ahold of the brunette, squeezing her fingers into her love handles...  
  
Prompting a cry from the fat Pseudo-Servant, gasping as she blushed all over. "P-Please, M-Miss Parvati! I'm not your son, I'm just serving as his... His..." She started speaking, though her mind started slowing down as the words left her mouth... "A... Ahbah..?" The muscles in her lips grew number as she looked at the lavender haired woman, who continued to smile with such a devilishly nice look on her face.  
  
"Oh, you don't have to worry about that, you silly little boy. Mommy's never going to let you out of her sight, ever again. So you just take a little nap, and once you wake up, everything will be alright again." The motherly goddess chimed, as her 'son's eyelids grew heavier and heavier.  
  
It wouldn't be a good idea to fall asleep, but the urge was simply too strong. Not to mention, she had barely gotten any sleep after her last gaming session... Maybe it was fine to just rest a little...  
  
\---  
  
"Nnnnhh..." Jinako muttered as she slowly let her eyes flutter open once more, only to notice that she couldn't see a thing. This was normal since she actually required glasses to see past her nose, but... where were they? And for that matter, where was she?  
  
The legally blind Pseudo-Servant tried to feel around on the ground and around her, to try and make an estimate guess as to where she was. After having her fingers brush up against something wooden for a few seconds, and something plush underneath her, she came to a startling conclusion. One that she could've only made because she had been exploring some of her kinks a few days before she was forcibly fused with Ganesha...  
  
She was in a crib. A huge crib meant for adult babies. And if she was in a crib, then there was only one logical conclusion...  
  
"Wakey wakey, my dear little Ganesha!" Parvati giggled as she leaned over the side of the crib, her visage still quite blurry to the plump Pseudo-Servant. "Did you have a nice nap? You seemed like you needed it, and with how heavy you've gotten ever since you came here, it's no wonder you slept like a rock too. But that's fine, it gave me a lot of time to redecorate. I especially got rid of all those weird tech things from the current day, the things you don't need as Mommy's little divinity."  
  
A shiver ran down Jinako's spine, and as she looked around her fears were confirmed. All of her computers, and the game systems that she had hooked up to their screens... Every single one of them was gone. Presumably sold off to Da Vinci for a pittance. Now she was without her ordinary form of entertainment, she was stuck in a crib, she couldn't see anything...  
  
Then she felt the plush squish between her legs, and she immediately realized it was going to be much worse...  
  
"Nononono, you didn't..." The oversized 'god' muttered in fear as she reached down to touch her crotch, only to find something crinkly and huge jutting out that stood in her way. It made her blush from head to toe, and she immediately regretted every single decision she had ever committed. Somehow, she had been cursed to experience a living nightmare like this. That was the only explanation.  
  
Only in a nightmare could she be subjected to one of her kinks when she least expected it and couldn't enjoy it.  
  
"Mmhm, I asked dearest Leonardo for a few supplies so that we could spend as much time together as possible, and she recommended these disposable diapers, guaranteed to keep a little divinity safe, while also getting rid of those weird toilets they've been putting up all over the place. Honestly, to think that they don't just defecate in a safe spot. The nerve." Parvati's old-fashioned way of thinking slowly bubbled to the surface as she continued to talk down to the chubby woman in the crib...  
  
Jinako sighed. Well, it couldn't get much worse. "...M-Mommy..." She muttered, her tongue nearly impaling itself on her teeth to try and stop her from saying the word. "C... Can I have my glasses back? I need them to see, this body isn't really that well off..." The nerdy woman continued, trying to play up her role as Ganesha to try and make her treat her a little nicer.  
  
"Oh, you needed those? I put them away, maybe I can find them after you show me that you're a good little baby divinity. Can you do that for me, Ganesha?" The lavender-haired goddess chimed, her smile almost peeking from one ear to the next. She seemingly wanted to torment her 'baby', whether she realized it or not.  
  
It didn't take a genius to figure out what she meant when she spoke about 'being a good little baby'. It just meant that she had to use the diaper between her legs... So, why struggle when you could just get it over with?  
  
Jinako pouted a little as she pushed, wrapping her arms around her chest in the process. She was going to make a big mess so that she would get her glasses back and maybe her dear mother would stop being so mean... Maybe, she wasn't quite sure about that...  
  
She just didn't expect the mess to come instantly as she pushed. She could feel her sphincter widening in one second, and then the flood gates opening in the next. She let out a loud gasp as she spread her legs, a massive brown bulge forming in the back of her diaper as she was pushing and pushing on pure instinct. What was just intended to maybe be a few inches worth of thick toddler-like behavior, turned into a proverbial torrent of the stuff as she just kept on pushing more and more. Her expression quickly shifted between fear, ecstasy, and embarrassment, all over the course of a few minutes...  
  
By the time she finally got a moment to rest, she was now sitting in a pile of her own mush. One that reached down to her knees. And what did she have to show for it? A pair of glasses that were neatly pushed onto her face... as a hand rubbed up against the brown spot made in her brand new diaper...  
  
"Poor little Ganesha, you had so much stuck up in that big belly of yours. Tell you what, I'll make you a nice big lunch, and then when you need to go poopy again, you just tell Mommy and we can get you in a clean diaper. Then you can mess it all over again. Doesn't that sound nice? You get to play around in your favorite messy diapers, and you also get a change when you need it! It's the best." Parvati's words were more than enough to degrade the poor nerd who served as Ganesha's host, whether she intended for them to be degrading or not.  
  
At least she could see her now. And that wonderful smile of hers. Maybe if she got to see that smile a bit more, she could accept the fact that she was going to be a baby for a loooooong time. Maybe Master would come and check on them... maybe Master would end up joining her as a baby... Maybe...  
  
Jinako slowly reached up to suckle on one of her thumbs as she let her mind race onward. She started vividly imagining wonderful scenarios, while her 'Mommy' praised how adorably she looked on the outside. At least she could pass the time by being the same horny fatty she had always been. Even if she was gradually going to end up dependant on these things as time went on...  
  
At least Mommy would take care of her. Whether she wanted that or not...


End file.
